Shipping
by GSFEfan25
Summary: AU PicardxFelix; Somehow, the waves always cleared Picard's thoughts. If only that were true for Felix. Happy Valentine's Day!


"Shipping"

Picard considered himself intelligent. Not brilliant, know-it-all smart, but sensible and attentive, both of which left him graduating with honors from Kraden University. Which was precisely why a scowl hung on his face as he loaded cargo onto one of the most expensive ships in the world- the _Fireball_.

Yes, someone had the cruel idea to name a ship after the exact element water despised. _Fireball_. In the middle of the ocean. Bloody brilliant.

And Picard was NOT in the least bit envious. Not. Absolutely not. Even though he'd dreamed his entire life of owning a boat and sailing the seas, the high powers above had deemed him below a deckhand. He silenced a yelp as large crate of cargo slipped from his fingers onto his feet, cursing himself for not working out a bit more prior to taking the job. It's a good job, and I need the money, Picard reminded himself, even as he felt eyes watching his back. Finding the corners with his fingers he lifted the crate off the _Fireball_, hobbling over to the shipment area of the port, and gently settled the box on top of the last fifteen. With a quick glance at his hands he noted a couple splinters making themselves at home- then registered the unusual scent of cinnamon.

Picard lifted his head to the newcomer, intending to walk past the person and continue his job, but a pair of chocolate brown eyes froze him in place. Tousled hair a shade darker shrouded half the newcomer's face, the strange angle drawing attention to the man's lips. Without thinking, Picard felt his face warm.

"You Picard?" the stranger asked. He rolled his shoulders back- muscular shoulders, Picard noted, before his attention fell to the man's casual clothing, clearly not meant for sailing or hard labor. It was only natural to note the other man's physique, which was comfortably fit overall.

"I am." Picard offered him a weathered smile. The other man didn't return it.

"...you're Jenna's man," the stranger said suddenly, eyeing Picard warily. _Jenna's man? What on earth...? I work for the woman, I'm not her 'man'..._, Picard thought to himself.

The crate-mover allowed himself to lean against the cargo. "Call me Picard. I'm just moving cargo. What's your business?"

Instantly the brown eyes slanted dangerously. "Jenna Vale is my _sister_."

Picard almost cringed at the name. Jenna Vale. Murderous woman, screamed orders, named the gorgeous ship _Fireball,_ among other offenses. What did this guy think, Picard was hitting on her or something? "Nice to meet you then, Mr. Vale," Picard offered politely. "May I... be of help?" He stole a glance at the five crates remaining on the deck of the _Fireball_.

Mr. Vale fell silent at this reply. His chocolate eyes darted to the sea, and he shivered visibly before letting out a breath and meeting Picard's eyes. "She needs a date."

"A date?"

Picard felt the urge to run screaming, but composed himself._ I have to keep this job for at least two years to pay off the loans_, he reminded himself. _No use in fighting with her brother now_. "M-mr. Vale, I- I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather not."

Picard found himself staring straight into those chocolate orbs again. No words were said, but it suddenly felt as if several huge weights had fallen on him, demanding an explanation, while also melting the ground below. Just as suddenly the eyes closed. A sigh escaped the sibling.

"Figures."

Taking the time to lift another crate, Picard began the walk back to the unloaded cargo with as much steadiness as he could manage, until he felt another force balance it out. Seeing a few strands of brown hair above the lid, Picard realized Mr. Vale was helping him. _Him_, an employee- how could Jenna belong to the same family? Both breathed a sigh of relief after the crate reached its destination.

"Thanks, Mr. Vale," Picard said, feeling a bit abashed at being helped at all. Before he knew it a hand was thrust before him, which he instinctively shook.

"Felix. Just Felix," the other man corrected him in a smooth baritone. "Jenna wanted to go out. Since I have a date, she wanted one. Know anybody? I'd rather not... deal with her the entire time. Or see her hurt," Felix added as an afterthought. Picard instantly felt guilty.

"When is it?" Picard found himself asking.

Felix shrugged. "Five, evening. At Garet's Club." He seemed to keep all his sentences short. "You'll show?"

"...Sure," Picard agreed. It didn't even register he would be dating his worst nightmare hours from now. All that mattered were those brown eyes.

_I'm an idiot_, Picard realized.

Not only did Jenna decide to scorch his nicest shirt with the 'romantic' candles at dinner, break a plate over his head, and ditch him constantly, but the she-devil did the one thing Picard was brought to prevent. Which was why Felix appeared absolutely murderous when Jenna seated herself beside his date for the eighth time that evening.

_I'm an idiot._

Felix's date, as Picard's luck went, was Sheba Laverio, a gorgeous blonde as well as the daughter of the most highly respected CEO in the world. Which, essentially, turned Picard into a heap of carbon in comparison. Both Jenna and Sheba burst out laughing, before the blonde finally turned her eyes to Felix.

"Aw, Fee! You must've looked sooo cute as the Easter bunny!"

As for the look of pure evil on Jenna's face, Picard didn't stand a chance at stopping her.

"Sheba," Felix said so softly Picard couldn't help but stare, "stay here. Please."

Footsteps came nearer; Picard began to fear the worst. When Felix occupied the seat Jenna had left, once again turning his eyes to Picard's, he knew he was done for. His breathing quickened as he felt his throat constrict.

"Sorry."

Was that... sympathy? On Felix's face? Picard blinked; it couldn't be true. After all Jenna had done, how could Felix not punch him on sight? "...Felix?"

The older man shook his head, shaking his dark locks away and revealing his full face. He gestured toward Picard's ruined shirt and folded his arms on the table. "Jenna's unmanageable."

_Quite_.

"What did you say about me, Felix?" Jenna shouted with menace. Picard caught Felix's wince and couldn't hide a smile.

"I said 'Jenna is unrivaled in beauty'," Felix called back in monotone, drawing giggles from both Sheba and his sister. He rolled his eyes at Picard and added, "to a cactus," under his breath. Picard watched the brunette sweep up the broken porcelain and realized he should probably help, but as soon of their hands touched, both stopped.

Picard kept his eyes fixed on their linked hands. Felix's was warm, and exactly the same size as his. It looked... right, somehow. _Why on earth am I thinking that at this time?_

"Sheba's a great woman," Felix commented out of the blue. He sounded distant, yet aware of exactly who would be listening. "Reads my mind. Always knows... what my thoughts are."

Picard felt his throat constrict further. _Why can't I?_ he found himself wondering. _Why are you such a mystery to me_? He knew he should say something, at least nod in approval of the couple, but his muscles refused to respond. Their intertwined hands filled his vision.

"Picard?"

He finally looked up into those chocolate orbs. He really didn't feel like letting go, even if it did border on creepy to be clinging to this millionaire's arm. Felix furrowed his brows in concern.

"Picard, are you alright? You look seasick."

_Seasick_? Picard latched onto the word. no, he wasn't seasick, he could never be seasick. "That's it!" he exclaimed suddenly, his own blue eyes lighting up. "That's the opposite. I..." he realized where he was and felt his spirits sink. "Sorry, just realized how long it's been since..." Picard decided not to finish the thought. Why would Felix care, anyway? Just because Picard sailed when he was little...

"Since what?" The baritone voice stole his attention once more.

"Since sailing," Picard admitted under his breath. "I grew up on the water. Just miss it."

At Felix's incredulous stare, he mildly wondered if he'd said a swear word. Then the man's perfect lips opened, and an order was given. "Come."

"Wait- are you serious?" Picard asked, staring at Felix. The set had just started to set on the horizon, outlining the _Fireball_'s frame in analogous colors. He still couldn't believe Felix had offered to take him on a cruise. "Isn't it Jenna's?"

"I bought it," Felix defended. "And yes, I can navigate it."

Picard nearly smirked at Felix's blunder. Ships were always referred to as _her_, not _it_, but he didn't bring it up. Heck, just the feel of the creaking wood beneath his feet helped him relax. He allowed himself a smile, a real, genuine one, as the sea breeze tossed his long blue hair behind him, and didn't even notice Felix staring at him until the man's voice shook him to attention.

"Are you boarding or not?"

In a matter of moments the anchor was lifted, and the ship left her dock. Felix held the helm like a professional. He knew a surprising amount concerning ships, considering his studious exterior, but never spoke or source. In fact, he looked a bit fearful of the waves, as if they'd reach up and drown him. Picard offered to steer after a few more minutes, and felt incredibly at ease with Felix beside him, watching the course Picard set. Felix's trust exhilarated the bluenette even more than the churning of the waves, and for a second he wondered what the two girls had wound up doing. Picard stole a glance at Felix, who stared into space. By now the sun had vanished, replaced with the first rays of moonlight.

"Felix...?" he ventured.

The brunette didn't budge. In fact, he looked downright terrified. Picard laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Felix, is everything-"

Just then the ship lurched to the side, throwing Felix right against Picard as both tumbled toward the rail. Picard grabbed it automatically, then hooked his free arm around Felix's torso as the boat continued to tilt further. _What's going on?_ Picard thought frantically. _I was constantly scanning the water; there isn't anything that could hit the ship like that_-

He gasped as the source emerged.

Never had he seen a whale so close to the shore, especially not one pure white in color. It shot a torrent of water in the air before diving back down and heading away, as if waving hello. The waves produced by the dive shifted the boat back to its normal state, except for one thing.

Felix still clung to him.

The man had clung so tight that in addition to the burn mark, there were now fresh rips in Picard's favorite shirt. Seeing the look on his face, though, Picard instantly forgave him and held the man tighter. "It's all right, Felix, it's gone." _Heavens above, he's shaking. What have I done?_

He didn't have time to finish that thought, as another set of lips collided with his, destroying all hope of rational thought. He responded instantly, turning so the both of them were flat on the deck, and kept the brunette as close as possible. They stopped for air a moment later. Neither spoke- though Felix still seemed fearful. Picard couldn't face him, so instead got to his feet and returned to the helm, redirecting the ship homeward. He returned to the brunette's side a second later, sitting awkwardly beside him.

"Thought I'd die," Felix muttered. "Nearly did fifteen years ago. Just... bad reaction. Sorry." He looked away. Picard placed his hand over Felix's and squeezed it.

"That's why you don't trust the sea?"

Felix nodded, his gaze still fixed on the railing. He didn't move his hand away.

Picard pursed his lips. "Can't say I'd like to die drowning, either... I honestly didn't expect a whale. I've never seen one in these waters before- they usually don't come so close." He could tell the other man wasn't listening. "Felix... I'm sorry. I've screwed up a lot tonight."

Felix's lack of response make the bluenette feel even worse.

"Here, I'll dock the ship..."

"Picard."

He jumped at the voice, nearly tripping as he turned. "Yes, Felix?"

"You're coming to my house after this."

Evidently Felix found the blank look charming, for Picard found himself being kissed a second time that day. And by the way the man said the last statement, it probably wouldn't be the last.

Fin.


End file.
